Alicia Melchiott
is a nineteen year old Squad 7 scout, the female lead for the Valkyria Chronicles game. An alternate version of her appears in anime. She appears as a playable character and has cameos in Valkyria Chronicles 2, Valkyria Chronicles 3 and Valkyria Chronicles 4. Profile 'Appearance' Alicia is young woman of average height with long, brown hair tied into two pigtails. She wears a red bandana on her head, which she says is part of her outfit back at the bakery. She dons the standard militia apparel for female members of the Gallian Militia. In her Valkyria form, her hair turns white and she emits a radiant blue aura. When the squad is at the beach while on shore leave, Alicia wears a white two-piece swimsuit while still having her long, brown hair tied into two pigtails. 'Personality' Alicia is a smart, understanding and professional soldier. This is shown when she arrests Welkin under suspicion that he may be a spy due to his notebook, but lets him go after learning that he's Isara's (adopted) brother, saying that she was just doing her job but nonetheless apologises and even comes over to make amends the next day. She is a very kind and friendly girl who loves helping and taking care of others, frequently encouraging her friends on the battlefield and even being willing to take care of an injured Imperial soldier, feeling depressed when she couldn't do anything for him. It is these traits that convince Welkin to designate her as the 'mom' in the 'family' of Squad 7. Alicia is a rather down-to-earth person who often acts as the voice of reason to Welkin's strange traits; like many girls, she dislikes bugs and gets understandably annoyed when Welkin compares her to a rhinoceros beetle, but learns to take it as a very 'Welkin type of compliment'. Nevertheless, she becomes fast friends with Welkin after she saves his life from a small scouting team and he later does the same for her using his father's old tank, the Edelweiss, going so far as to call him her 'hero'. Alicia loves baking, a love that was born when a travelling baker came and made some fresh bread for the children at the orphanage she grew up in. Alicia was so touched by the delicious warmth of the freshly baked bread that she became inspired to become a baker herself, in order to bake the kind of bread that could bring happiness to all who ate it. After she came of age, she became a live-in apprentice at the bakery. She gives Welkin and Isara some bread as a way of apology for suspecting the former as an Imperial spy and often acts as Squad 7's cook. The reason she still wears her red bandanna is to remind herself to become a baker once the war is over. As an orphan who never knew her parents, Alicia has become quite accustomed to being alone; she even believes that there are benefits to it, saying that if you've never had a family, you're never at the risk of losing them. Welkin, however, tells her that she should never say such things, since due to her new friends in Squad 7, she isn't alone anymore. Alicia seems to take this to heart, as she later says she felt really happy to hear him say that and thanks him for it. 'Biography' ;Valkyria Chronicles ;Valkyria Chronicles 2 ;Expanded Biography (VC1) ;A Country Girl who Dreams of being a Baker ;Encouraging Life in the Face of Death ;Living for Love ;Bearing the Burden of the Valkyrur Power ;Expanded Biography (VC3) Story 'Valkyria Chronicles' Alicia is introduced when she and two members of Bruhl's town watch meet Welkin Gunther drawing fish along the embankment of the river that runs through Bruhl. She promptly places him under arrest believing Welkin to be an Imperial spy but releases him after she meeting Isara and hearing her explanation that Welkin is in fact her brother returning home from university in order to assist with the evacuation. After their awkward introduction an Imperial skirmishing force attacks on the of Bruhl. Several civilians are killed or wounded along with one Town Watch member. The skirmishers are killed and Alicia instructs for them to be buried. Afterwards Alicia visits Welkin and Isara at home in order to make amends and apologise for her rashness earlier in the day, however during this time the Imperial forces launch a full attack on Bruhl. During battle between the Imperials and Bruhl's Town Watch, the defenders manage to fight the invading infantry into a stalemate at a heavy cost until the Imperials bring up a tank. Without effective anti-tank weaponry Alicia and the town watch can only defend Bruhl's main gate for as long as possible to allow civilians to escape the advancing Imperial Army. Fortunately Welkin arrives with Isara and Martha, their housekeeper in his fathers' tank, the Edelweiss, a special production model designed and built by Welkin and Isara's fathers but rejected by the Gallian military in favour of the current lighter main battle tank. With the support of the tank the Town Watch is able to hold the gate long enough to allow the civilians to escape, however they are forced to retreat by further Imperial reinforcements. With their hometown captured and the Imperial invasion of Gallia only just beginning Alicia with Welkin and Isara join Gallia's Militia in the capital Randgriz. Alicia, Isara and the Edelweiss are all placed in the Squad 7 of the 3rd Regiment of the Gallian Militia. Promoted to sergeant, Alicia finds herself directly under Welkin, who is promoted to lieutenant and squad commander. At first Welkin, Alicia and Isara have some problems with veteran sergeant Largo Potter and corporal Rosie "Brigitte" Stark who are also assigned to Squad 7 but after Welkin manages to retake The Great Vasel Bridge from the Imperials in an inspired surprise attack he wins the respect and loyalty of the two they agree to support Welkin whatever way they can. Alicia goes on to play an important role in the Barious Desert campaign when she unknowingly opens a doorway in the ruins of the ancient race known as the Valkyrur. There, with Welkin and Squad 1's commander, Faldio, they find the commander of the Imperial invasion force, Prince Maximilian and his commander and personal aide Selvaria Bles inside the Temple. After a brief ceasefire and an exchange of words they return to the surface and the war. Alicia and Squad 7 manage to immobilise the Batomys, a super heavy Imperial tank commanded by Maximilian during heavy fighting around the ruins but Selvaria appears in her Valkyria form along with reinforcements and drives Squad 7 back. After the battle of Barious Desert, the Squad returns to the frontline to carry out further operations against the Imperials stationed there. During one of these operations Alicia receives a flesh wound and is attended to by Faldio, who upon seeing a blue flame heal the wound while she sleeps begins to suspect that Alicia may also be able to harness the power of the Valkyria. During the return march to Randgriz through the Woodland Snare, Alicia and Welkin are separated from the Squad during an artillery bombardment and Alicia's leg is injured. Thanks to Welkin, they arrive safely at an abandoned log cabin and both take the opportunity to rest. Late at night a lone Imperial soldier enters the cabin, he is mortally wounded and loses his fight for life soon after while being comforted by Alicia. That night after the unnamed soldier (later identified only as Fritz) had passed, Welkin and Alicia ensure he is given a proper burial. In the morning Welkin and Alicia are found by an Imperial patrol searching for the deceased soldier led by an Imperial Officer, after realising what had happened the night before and the compassion shown to their comrade by those who were their enemies, the officer allows Alicia and Welkin to rejoin their unit. Alicia and Squad 7 go on to participate in the rescue of Princess Cordelia, liberation of Fouzen and the retaking of the military base at Marberry Shore. After the death of Isara in the last of these operations and the retaking of Bruhl, Alicia promises Welkin that after the war they will return to repair Bruhl together in the name of Isara and all those whose lives had been lost in the war. With the Imperials finally being pushed back by the reinvigorated Gallian army, Alicia is shot and wounded by an unknown Gallian sniper during the battle for Naggiar Plains. While resting in the army’s field hospital an unknown figure places a Valkyria lance and shield in her hands and Alicia awakens as Valkyria. She staggers onto the battlefield and defeats the Valkyria Selvaria with ease, going on to devastate the opposing Imperial army formations. Alicia eventually falls unconscious and is rushed back to the field hospital as the Gallian army advance to take full advantage of the chaos caused in the Imperial ranks by the newly awakened Valkyria. Alicia is deeply troubled by her awakening and her new status amongst the army as a weapon and saviour of Gallia, she attempts to sacrifice herself to destroy the Marmota (most likely by unleashing the Valkyria's final flame like Selvaria did) but is dissuaded only by Welkin's heartfelt admission of love. After the war, Alicia and Welkin return to Bruhl and marry. After their wedding, they moved to Lanseal for a while before returning to Bruhl. Alicia becomes pregnant with their (first) daughter, Isara Gunther. After the war Alicia passed her meister exam and fulfills her dream of opening her own bakery in Bruhl where she lives happily with Welkin and Isara. 'Valkyria Chronicles 2' Alicia makes an appearance as a baker working at Lanseal. She is currently married to Welkin. In the event cut-scene, Alicia and Avan, Avan is shocked at how Alicia thinks his deep wound is pretty minor. Alicia then tells Avan about the awesome regenerative powers of the Valkyrur, stating that it is among their many strengths outside of battle. Avan mentions to Alicia that he wished he had that kind of power, with Alicia playfully commenting on how he would just find more effective ways to hurt himself. 'Valkyria Chronicles 3' Alicia makes a cameo appearance in Valkyria Chronicles 3 as a controllable unit and also as part of Squad 7, fighting alongside Squad 422 multiple times. 'Valkyria Chronicles 4' Alicia makes a cameo appearance in Valkyria Chronicles 4 as a controllable unit and also as part of Squad 7, fighting alongside Squad E in the DLC mission A United Front with Squad 7. Gameplay For information regarding Alicia's stats, potentials and overall gameplay, please refer to: * Alicia Melchiott/VC1 * Alicia Melchiott/VC2 * Alicia Melchiott/VC2 (TV ver.) * Alicia Melchiott/VC3 * Alicia Melchiott/VC4 Quotes For information regarding Alicia's quotes, please refer to: * Alicia Melchiott/Quotes Other Appearances Alicia has appeared as a character in the following spin-off titles: *''Valkyria Chronicles Duel'' as a playable character. Alicia has appeared as a guest character in the following titles: *''Chaos Heroes Online'' as a playable character. *''Dengeki Bunko Fighting Climax'' as a support character. *''Lord of Knights'' as a playable character. *''Samurai & Dragons'' as a playable character. *''Chain Chronicle'' as a playable character. *''Soul Reverse Zero'' as a playable character. Merchandise For information regarding Alicia's merchandise, please refer to: * Alicia Melchiott/Merchandise Trivia *Naturally after being the Valkyria Chronicles heroine and making canon appearances in every other game in the series Alicia has been chosen for many official figures, both full and mini gashapon size. *Like many characters from the original game Alicia returns in Valkyria Chronicles 2. Like Welkin, she makes periodical appearances in the school's shop and will teach the player new Orders. *The player can also enter a password while playing the Japanese version of Valkyria Chronicles 2 to use her as a secret character in game along with Welkin Gunther, Isara Gunther, Faldio Landzaat, Selvaria Bles and Maximilian, Ramal Valt from the Valkyria Chronicles Anime, and Mintz and Julius Klotz from the Valkyria Chronicles manga. In the US/EU version she is unlocked upon beating the main game once. While it was once thought possible to have two Alicias, the Anime version of her was partially localized but removed due to licensing issues. *Alicia is categorised as a boss because she is represented with a blue "Boss" icon at the start of Chapter 14: Loss Within Victory. *So far, Alicia is the only natural Valkyria whose eye color is not red and whose hair is not silver when not in Valkyria mode (Selvaria, Aliasse, and Riela have naturally red colored eyes and (partly in Riela's case) silver colored hair when not in Valkyria mode). Navigation Category:Valkyria Category:Squad 7 Category:Gallian Army